


Little Devil's Heat

by Curlyhaireddreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dream Sex, M/M, Mating, Sassy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlyhaireddreamer/pseuds/Curlyhaireddreamer
Summary: Taking care of a cat isn't easy, but taking care of a cat in heat..SIGN ME UP!





	Little Devil's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I do now own Naruto or the characters   
> i'm like everyone else, just extremely dirty  
> Obito and sasuke are not related in this one 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Just take him" Kakashi said to his best friend.

Obito looked at his friend who held a small blonde child in his arms. The blonde child looked normal only to find out that he had ears and a tail. This blonde child was a neko and Kakashi wanted him to take him in.  
Kakashi found the little blonde cat in the rain after coming back from a mission. He took him in and gave him food and shelter the only reason Kakashi couldn't keep him was because of his dog Sasuke would always cause a fight and try to eat the poor thing {Sasuke isn't related to Obito in this}. Sasuke was an aggressive breed of Inu but got along well with just Kakashi. Obito sighed and took the blonde neko from Kakashi and it stood right by his side.

"What's its name?" Obito asked.

"Naruto" Kakashi said bored-like.

The blonde neko hid behind Obito when he saw Sasuke come from around the corner growling at him. Sasuke sported a scratch across his cheek curtesy of Naruto's claws. Naruto hiss and growled at Sasuke who growled back.

"Sasuke! heel" Kakashi barked.

Sasuke let his ears go back for a moment and went back inside the house taking one last look at the blonde neko before disappearing.

"Well, looks like Sasuke got a little roughed up" Obito snickered.

"yeah turns out Naruto here is a little aggressive when he wants to be. Anyways he has his shots so he’s good and healthy. Though he may go into heat soon" Kakashi explained.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you around Kakashi" Obito said.

With that Obito and Naruto left Kakashi's house and headed toward his apartment.

Arriving at said destination, Obito opened his door and allowed Naruto to enter first and Naruto quickly ran inside and instantly started digging his claws into the couch. Shutting the door quickly Obito ran at Naruto and tried to drag his claws away from the couch only for Naruto to cling to life to the damn thing and hiss at him.

"No! bad Naruto!" Obito shouted.

Naruto let go of the couch and they both went flying backwards with Obito on the floor and Naruto in his arms. Naruto sat up quickly and bolted under the couch. Obito sat up a minute later and saw Naruto under the couch and sighed. He knew taking this cat in was going to be a hassle.

"Naruto, get from under there" Obito ordered.

"no" Naruto said.

Obito blinked. So, he had the gift of human speech, makes things a little easier.

"Now Naruto" Obito ordered again.

"No" Naruto argued back.

Obito let out an aggravated breath. This cat was something else, so he tried another method to coax the neko out from under the couch. He tipped toe away from the couch to another area watching the neko from the corner. Naruto peeked his head out from under the couch looking left and right and quickly darted from underneath the couch only for Obito to appear in front of the poor cat and catch him. Naruto squirmed kicking trying to use his claws to scratch him and Obito pinched the back of his neck and Naruto immediately froze.

Obito looked at him weirdly. Why did he freeze like that? Then remembered mother cats did that to their babies when they need to be moved. Obito held Naruto like that and had to admit he was kind of adorable. Quickly Obito set Naruto on the couch and Naruto watched him as he let go of the back of his neck.

"Alright Naru, we have some ground rules here. Rule one; No scratching my furniture, Rule two; no jumping up on thing and rule three; No destroying my apartment" Obito said.

Naruto looked at him and turned his head away and began to bathe himself. Obito was a little angry, but took a calming breath and walked away to make himself something to eat. As he went into the kitchen, he noticed that Naruto followed him and stood.

"You hungry too Naruto?" Obito asked.

Naruto nodded.

Obito quickly got out ingredients to make a simple sandwich for him and Naruto. When it was done he handed the boy his sandwich only for Naruto to turn his head and pout.

"Come on Naruto eat the sandwich" Obito said.

"No, I want ramen" he said.

"Well I don't have ramen, so eat your sandwich" Obito said.

Naruto hissed and pouted.

"No! I want ramen! I want ramen now!" Naruto growled.

Obito shrugged pretending not to hear the boy who glared at Obito and immediately got a wicked idea. He ran off and Obito didn't go after him, Naruto slipped into his new owner's room and saw his room was somewhat decorated and smelled a scent that was on something and grinned. Naruto slinked under his bed to find a collection of male magazines and his owners scent was all over it. HE quickly ripped through pages with his claws and was about to tear into the swimsuit one when his owner caught him.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL!" Obito screamed.

Naruto quickly dived under the bed to avoid his owner, but his owner was way to quickly and yanked him back by his tail cause Naruto to yowl in pain and try to swipe at him only for Naruto to get popped on the ass. Smack! Smack! pops after pops to his behind sent Naruto in a flurry of tears and apologies.

"I'm *cry* sorry!" Naruto cried out.

Obito didn't let up until he was satisfied. and only then didn’t he let Naruto go.

"There is a bed for you in the living room go there and think about what you have done" Obito commanded.

Naruto hurried off and saw the large pet bed with blanket and quickly dove underneath the covers tears still in his eyes. Naruto sniffled and rubbed his legs together. The spanking made him hard and he was embarrassed. He quickly shut his eyes to will the erection away but it was no use.  
Obito came back into the living room and saw Naruto asleep on his bed and Obito sighed. Maybe he was a little hard on the neko. Obito shut off the light and went to bed.  
A Month Later.

Naruto was a devil. That is what Obito has called him. When outside people adored Naruto, calling him cute and would give him treats practically spoil him. When they got home it was a completely other personality all together. Naruto smile would fade and he would tear into the couch, knock things off the shelves and destroy anything in his path. He even bit and clawed at Obito a good few times.  
Obito came home from a mission to find the house quiet. That was very unusual it was never quite at his home.

"Naruto..." Obito called out.

No response. Obito took off his shirt and headed toward his room to clean himself from the mission only to find Naruto in his bed room asleep in one of his shirts. He looked like a little angel sleeping you could forget that he was a little devil out of destroy him. Obito noticed his face was flushed and panting slightly he stepped closer and that's when Obito noticed the note.

Obito,  
Your little feline is in heat. Keep him inside.  
Kakashi

Obito sighed. How long did heat last? Did he need to find Naruto a mate? A lot of questions went through his mind, but quickly dismissed it and would think back to it for a later date. Obito went into the shower to wash himself quickly and quietly as to not disturb his pet who was sleeping in his bed. As he shut off the water he quickly dried himself off and went back into the bed room to see his pet still asleep.

'Maybe being in heat makes Naruto want to sleep more' Obito thought.

Obito crawled into bed and shut off the light on his desk before drifting off to sleep unaware of the danger he was in that evening.

"Oh Obito! you feel so good! you make me so full" a voice moaned.

Obito grinned hands on slim hips plunging into tight heat over and over as the person riding him would praise him like a god. He leaned forward lightly biting at the person's nipple making them arch and moan loudly. Suddenly the moment changed and he was in a dungeon with a person who was chained to the wall, front facing the wall and back facing him. His ass as beautiful perky and full. Obito grinned and walked toward the figure and ran his cock between beautiful ass cheeks. He noticed the male was blindfolded.

"beautiful, I'm going to fuck your hole raw" Obito purred in their ear.

The male moaned and shivered a tiny bit before crying out as Obito's cock gently plunged inside his needy hole. His cry of pleasure only fuel Obito's lust before sheathing himself all the way inside and pulled back out and plunging back in. The wet noises that the male's ass was making sent Obito into over drive thrusting in and out at amazing speeds. At one point Obito held both the male’s legs out and plunged in further making the male cry out in pleasure, but couldn't cum.

"Fuck! I want to cum!" the male moaned.

Obito bit the back of his neck and the male screamed. His mind was going hazy and everything was sparking through his body.

"your name! I need your name" Obito panted as he was nearing his climax.

The male titled his head back and mewled.

"Ah...Mmm nyah.My.name.is.ahh! NARUTO!" the male screamed.

Obito shot his eyes open and sat up to look around before he let out a moan of pleasure. He quickly lifted his covers and saw Naruto, his lovely little neko with his mouth around his cock lapping and sucking at it. His face was flushed red and his tail was wrapped around his leg while his cock was leaking slightly with pre.

"ah. Naru. What mm w-what are you doing?" Obito stammered out.

Naruto stopped sucking for a moment and let Obito's cock go licking his lips.

"Sucking my owner off, you did seem to enjoy it while you were sleeping" Naruto purred.

Obito blushed and thought back to his naughty dreams and while he was distracted Naruto took the chance and deep-throated his owner who laid back and gripped the sheets. It felt so good to Obito even though he knew it was wrong. Naruto purred while sucking making Obito's head spin with pleasure lightly thrusting into Naruto's mouth and Naruto wasn’t going to deny his owner pleasure. It was a win for them both. Naruto started to bob faster and Obito couldn't take it anymore. He held down the blonde’s head on his cock and came into his mouth with a lewd moan before letting Naruto go as he laid back and Naruto drank his cum. With a wet pop Naruto released his cock and licked his lips.

"Nyah, Obito-master" Naruto whined.

Obito sat up again only to find Naruto's ass in his face wagging back and forth enticing him to taste that yummy pink hole of his. Naruto wrapped his tail around his master's neck and pulled him closer toward his pink hole and pushed his ass against his owner's face. Obito took in the scent of Naruto and growled before he began to nibble and lap at the hole.

Naruto mewled and kneaded the sheets he felt his owners tongue against his naughty place and arched while his body twitched. Obito pushed his tongue inside to taste the little blonde and immediately started to lap at his insides like a starving man. Naruto saw stars dance behind his eyes. His owner's tongue was licking everywhere on the inside and Naruto was whining and thrashing but Obito had a good grip on his hips and Naruto mewled loudly. His mind was going blank and the coil on the inside was about ready to snap until his owner pulled away breathing hard.

Naruto whined. He was so close! He turned his head and pouted at his owner but his owner didn’t pay him no attention. Obito smacked his little neko's ass and Naruto mewled before Obito stuck a finger inside making Naruto yowl in pleasure.

"Fuck your tight Naruto" Obito said.

Naruto drooled slightly not responding to what his owner had said. Obito continued to push his finger in and out of the little blonde watching his body respond and then added another finger going a bit faster to find that one spot that would make the neko cry out in pleasure.

"AHH!" Naruto yelled.

There it is. Obito grinned and continue to abuse that spot making Naruto squirm and arch panting and clawing at the sheets. Tears fell from his eyes his body not used to this kind of pleasure.

"Naru, who’s your owner?" Obito asked.

Naruto didn't respond and Obito smacked his ass.

"Ah! y-you are my owner" Naruto whimpered.

"Say my name." Obito said.

Naruto whimpered and whispered his owners name only for Obito to smack his ass again.

"Obito! Master Obito!" Naruto moaned out loudly.

Obito was having fun with his pet before he flipped him over onto his back and licked his lips at the sight. Nipples were perky and cock was leaking pre-like a waterfall.

"Aw, the little kitten looks flushed. We will fix that right now" Obito said.

Naruto mewled and arched as his owner took one of his nipples in his mouth and tweaked the other with his hand their cocks rubbing together and the friction driving Naruto crazy. Finally, Obito having enough teasing pushed his cock into Naruto's needy hole and Naruto cried out.

"Aw, what’s the matter kitty cat can't take my cock?" Obito smirked as he thrusted in short bursts.

Naruto was too overcome by pleasure as his body was trying to accommodate his owners size. Obito lifted his little neko up and started to thrust on the inside of Naruto and sucking hard on pink perky nipples. Naruto threw his head back and moaned his claws ran through his owner’s hair as he bounced on his thick cock that made him feel so full.

"Ahh master! so full! can't no more!" Naruto cried.

Obito wasn’t hearing it and continued to pound into the little blonde. His cock pulsed from the inside and continued to thrust while he looked at Naruto's chest and it was covered in bite marks.

"Mmm Naru, you’re such a beauty. A hellish little beauty and so tight too" Obito praised.

Naruto blushed and buried his head on Obito shoulder only for him to be flipped on his side as his owner pounded him from the side and Naruto cried out. His cock hurt and his body was feeling so good. Obito in time with his thrust wrapped his fingers around Naruto's cock and stroked it. Naruto was losing his mind it was going blank and all he could see what white behind his eyes. Obito's thrusting was erratic thrusting faster and deeper.

"fuck! I’m going to cum I’m going to cum inside you! FUCK NARUTO!" Obito screamed as he came inside the blonde.

As he came inside Naruto mind shut down as he came himself into his owner's hand a silent scream left his mouth as his world went black. He fainted. Obito felt proud he made his pet faint. He pulled out his sensitive cock from the tight heat and with a tissue cleaned himself off. Obito got a dirty idea. Kakashi told him things that he did to Sasuke when he got like that was a butt plug. Pulling open his drawer he pulled out anal beads and carefully popped each bead inside Naruto's ass until they stopped. Cleaning up his little blonde Neko he quickly cleaned him before shifting them both in bed, turning off the light and going to sleep.

The next morning was something different when Obito awoke he noticed Naruto was not in bed. Obito slid out of bed and went into his bathroom to take a piss only to find Naruto bent over the toilet attempting to remove the beads from his ass. Not noticing his owner Naruto gently tried to pry the beads out only for a hand to stop him. Naruto saw Obito and saw the expression on his face.

"Naughty boy, I didn't say you could remove them" Obito said

Suddenly Naruto was in Obito's lap with his legs spread and Obito was toying with the toy pulling the beads out and pushing them back in. Naruto shivered and tried to get out of his owner's lap but Obito had a tight grip on him.

"Such a naughty boy I have with such a slutty body too" Obito cooed.

Suddenly the beads were pulled out and his cum from last night came pouring out and Naruto was embarrassed. Obito cooed and nibbled on his ear.

"Don't worry Naru, I'll help you out baby" he said.

Naruto suddenly felt full again. His anus burned slightly but he ignored it in favor of his owner thrusting in and out of him with lightning speed and the sounds his ass made. Naruto was completely gone and Obito bit the back of his neck while thrusting. Obito leaned forward a little making Naruto bring his hands on the floor and he got tighter making Naruto mewl and moan. Suddenly Obito flooded his ass with more cum and watched it spill out as he took his cock out.

"Naughty baby, spilling cum all over the floor. I'll clean this up you go make us breakfast" Obito said.

Naruto stood shakily some cum dripping down his legs but went to do as he was told. Obito was busy doing his morning routine and summoned a clone to make the bed and check on Naruto. The clone slipped into the kitchen to find Naru making breakfast and snuck up behind him cock out and ready to fuck again. Naruto was unaware of his surrounding until he was turned around and was on his back with his legs bent back and the clone plunged his cock into his neko's already slick opening.

"AH NO!" Naruto cried as he was filled again.

Obito thrusted inside smacking his hips against the boy’s ass and Naruto whined as pre-cum leaked from his cock.

"Fuck Naru-chan your ass is amazing. Such a treat you are" Obito said.

Naruto was going blank again. Obito's powerful thrust were making his mind go blank he wanted to protest but couldn't utter a word. Suddenly the original came into the kitchen and looked at his clone fucking his little neko and turned his head to it while making himself something to eat.

Naruto was moaning like a little whore his body shuddering in pleasure and he knew he came about three or four times, his owners clone wouldn’t quite fucking him. It was like he was addicted and finally he came again and the clone disappeared leaving Naruto in a mess and twitching. Obito copied that sight with his sharigan and went to pick Naruto up and laid him across his chest like you would a child until the glaze look left his eyes.

Obito settled for some cereal for breakfast and sat down with Naruto who was still unresponsive. Obito stilled for a moment and turned his head to see his best friend in his house. Kakashi looked at the dazed out Neko and then back at Obito.

"Do I even want to know?” Kakashi asked bored.

"Just taking care of his heat" Obito said simply


End file.
